


И мир перевернулся

by Arrogant



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Fix-It, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Slash, Social topics and motives, Unvoiced Feelings, teenage love, vulgar humor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrogant/pseuds/Arrogant
Summary: Это была влюбленность.Влюбленность, которая незаметно и сама собой переросла в любовь.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8613952

_— Ричи, Ричи, Ричи, — говорил Бауэрс, гадливо улыбаясь._

_Подпевалы за его спиной слегка испуганно поглядывали на застывшего и испуганного Тозиера, который, стараясь стать как можно меньше и незаметнее, сжался, приподнимая плечи. Его огромные из-за линз очков глаза таращились на подступающего ближе Генри._

_— Гребаный ты пидор, — улыбался он, хватая его за шею, больно сдавливая. — Лучше бы об этом маленьком секрете знали только мы…_

От воспоминаний по спине пробежала дрожь. Ладони тут же вспотели и стали холодными, глаза боязливо расширились, а плечи приподнялись. Совсем как в детстве, только, маленькая поправочка, Ричи больше не был ребенком. А этот страшный секрет до сих пор был закопан внутри него, придавленный могильной плитой.

Встряхнувшись, он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Быстро хлопнул себя по щекам, мотнул головой. Покрутился, разминая затекшее от напряжения тело, сказал тихо:

— Я нормальный.

_Нормальный._

Внутри что-то отравляюще и противно заныло, но все равно было таким незначительным и маленьким, что Ричи этого практически не заметил. Ну ноет и ноет — переживет. Он привык. Даже уже практически ничего не чувствовал.

Прочистив горло и еще раз глубоко вздохнув, он быстрым шагом затопал от машины ко входу в маленький, по меркам больших городов, ресторанчик Дерри. Провинциальный, ярко вычурный и буквально кричащий о своей безвкусности, он вызывал чувство легкого отвращения и радости, что когда-то ему, Ричи, все-таки удалось удрать из этого богом забытого городка.

На пороге, мешая войти, стояла какая-то парочка, и Ричи просто не смог сдержаться: прервал на самом интересном, язвительно говоря о том, что они просто великолепно смотрятся вместе. Жаль, что картинно похлопать такому представлению не удалось, потому что момент был упущен, а смущенные молодые люди…

…они были до удивления знакомы.

Всмотревшись в их лица внимательнее, он наконец-то понял почему.

— Я Ричи, если что, — сказал он, видя некоторое замешательство.

Что же, это было не мудрено. Все-таки его подростковая мягкость и миловидность давно улетучилась, а взрослая красота так и не обрадовала своим присутствием. Больная тема, чтоб ее.

Бен, если Ричи правильно разобрал в полумраке вечера и глухом свечении из окна ресторана, сдавил его в медвежьих объятиях, что-то невнятно говоря. Бев, слегка замявшись, потирая рукой тонкое запястье, присоединилась чуть позже, всего на долю секунды позже, обдав мягким запахом цветочных духов, аккуратно прижалась, не прекращая улыбаться.

— Ну все, все, — ворчливо проговорил Ричи, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Он почувствовал себя дома. Будто они переместились на несколько десятков лет назад, опять оказываясь нескладными дурными подростками-неудачниками, тянущимися к любому теплу, как мотыльки на свет.

Дерри, обычно холодный и неприветливый для чужих, — а они теперь стали для него чужими, — будто бы снова отворил для них свое сердце, впуская в самую глубь, чтобы согреться. Как бы давая понять, что _они дома_. Тяжелый груз свалился с плеч и Ричи, преисполненный светлыми чувствами, открыл перед Бев дверь в ресторанчик, а затем вошел сам.

Честно сказать, Ричи временами, когда запирался в своем доме после выступлений, думал о том, как могла пройти эта встреча. Попивая бурбон, он откидывал голову на спинку дивана и воображал, как изменились некоторые из них. Естественно, что помнил он не всех, а только особенных, самых близких и любимых.

Он помнил Билла, Стенли и… Эдди. Помнил и представлял, какие они сейчас старые, возможно женатые, с ворохом детей, с первыми заметными морщинами… Представлял, как все они изменились внешне, внутри оставаясь все теми же детьми. На душе от такого становилось спокойно. Потому что все уже давно отболело, отмерло. У них у всех были свои жизни, поэтому внутри больше ничего не тянуло и не выло.

Так он думал.

Пока они все не встретились спустя долгих двадцать семь лет.

— Ричи! — Эдди улыбнулся чересчур выбеленной улыбкой, подошел ближе и обнял.

И Ричи потерялся. Все отболевшее и отмершее осторожно зашевелилось, потянулось к замершему на миг сердцу, стремясь оплести его своими щупальцами.

— Как поживает твоя мамаша, Эдс? — спросил он, смеясь и стараясь как можно быстрее уйти, отстраниться, чтобы старое и совершенно никому не нужное чувство умерло, не успев воскреснуть.

Эдди, изменившись в лице, расслабил объятия и остался стоять ошарашенным, когда Ричи быстро отошел от него, чтобы поприветствовать всех остальных. Бен, подошедший к Эдди сзади, неловко приобнял за плечи, сказал: «старый добрый Ричи», чем вывел из ступора.

— Да уж, — проговорил Каспбрак и отступил, задумчиво качнув головой.

Ричи, потерявшись среди остальных, облегченно выдохнул и сел за стол, стараясь оказаться как можно дальше от Эдди. Попытался создать видимость того, что все нормально, поэтому шутил и перебивал, а еще громче всех смеялся, когда чувствовал, что это необходимо. Напряжение, сковавшее его от встречи с Эдди, потихоньку отпускало, поэтому Ричи позволил себе расслабиться.

— Эй, Ричи, сделал уже кого-нибудь миссис Тозиер? — спросил Эдди неожиданно, отпивая из своего стакана.

И Ричи прошило. Холодный пот выступил на спине, руки похолодели. Глаза за толстой оправой очков стали еще больше.

— На свою мамочку намекаешь? — попытался отшутиться он, нервно усмехаясь.

— Я серьезно. — Эдди впился в него немигающим взглядом и все последовали его примеру.

Ричи захотелось сбежать.

— Да, да, — прочистив горло, сказал он, — у меня есть жена. Вот, недавно поженились.

— Мы не про твою руку, Ричи, — сказал Билл и все засмеялись.

Все, кроме Эдди, который все так же всматривался в паникующее лицо Ричи.

— Да я не вру, — попытался солгать он, придавая своим словам больше уверенности. — Встречались три года, туда-сюда и вот — окольцован. Считай раб до конца своих дней.

Билл понимающе кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь, а Бев отчего-то сжалась, становясь очень маленькой и уязвленной. Бен инстинктивно протянул к ней руку, но тут же себя отдернул. Билл, сидящий к ней ближе, аккуратно опустил на ее вздрогнувшее плечо широкую ладонь.

Тема замялась, и Ричи удалось спокойно выдохнуть.

Женитьба…

Когда-то давно, может, лет десять назад, он пытался сойтись с одной милой девушкой, его фанаткой. Тогда он еще не гремел на всю страну, не устраивал концерты и не собирал большие залы. Так, выступал иногда в кабаках, веселя пьяный народ, получая за это самый мизер. Она подошла к нему первой: он сидел за барной стойкой, спуская большую часть денег на хороший бурбон. Присела рядом, тряхнув черными длинными волосами, сказала улыбчиво: «привет». Ричи тогда чуть не упал со стула. Она была слишком похожа на…

Он дал себе возможность попробовать. Звал гулять, пытался оказывать знаки внимания, старался заставить себя хотя бы что-то почувствовать. Она была как никто этого достойна, но… время шло. Его карьера шла в гору благодаря ее поддержке, она оберегала и опекала его. Дарила свою любовь и Ричи с каждым днем становилось от себя тошно. Он брал всю ее любовь, ничего не отдавая взамен. Все попытки создать что-то были напрасны.

Однажды, вусмерть напившись, он так и сказал:

— Напрасно.

И она его поняла. В тот же вечер собрала вещи, обняла на прощание и сказала: «ты всегда можешь мне позвонить». Душа слезы, очень тихо сказала. И ушла. А он ей так и не позвонил.

Наутро, продрав глаза и выпив таблетку от похмелья, которую она оставила рядом с ним вчера, он сказал себе тихо:

— Я нормальный.

И это стало его каждодневным проклятием.

Ричи Тозиер был нормальным, просто она была не тем человеком, который ему нужен. Ему нужна была _другая_, повторял он себе, каждый раз пугаясь тихого шепота, твердившего — _другой_.

_Нормальный._

Он вздрогнул, когда чья-то рука опустилась ему на плечо.

— Ты чего? — спросил Эдди, крепко сжимая.

Его рука была белой, гладкой и, Ричи готов был поклясться, мягкой. Совсем как в детстве…

— В норме, — сказал он, стряхивая со своего плеча руку. — Так что вы там говорили?

В Эдди он влюбился как-то спонтанно. Он ему даже не с первого взгляда понравился — не его тип. Ему всегда были симпатичны блондинистые мальчики с невинными кудряшками. А если они были выше него, — еще лучше. С ними сразу же хотелось подружиться, постоянно где-то зависать, а еще говорить и говорить до бесконечности. Эдди же постоянно хотелось подкалывать. Зазнайка и трус, вечно цепляющийся за свою мамашу, — или мамаша, вечно цепляющаяся за него, — он больше раздражал и вызывал закономерное желание шутить без остановки. Шутить про него, его таблетки, ингалятор и мамочку. В первый раз, когда Ричи пошутил про его мамашу, Эдди не выдержал и кинулся на него с кулаками, чем нехило напугал. Ричи, от неожиданности, даже не смог защититься. Очки слетели с лица, а Эдди резко отстранился, превращаясь в расплывчатое и размазанное в разные стороны пятно.

— Ты охренел, — сказал тогда Ричи удивленно, потирая болящую щеку.

— Извини, — коротко и быстро сказал Эдди, глубоко дыша.

Ричи все ожидал услышать характерный «пщык», но его все не было и не было. Эдди дышал глубоко и явно не собирался успокаиваться в ближайшее время, но приступ так и не наступал. Потерев глаза, Ричи аккуратно опустился на корточки и стал шарить руками по земле, стараясь найти очки. Эдди размытым пятном проскользнул рядом и Ричи было подумал, что тот, окончательно обидевшись, потопал домой, оставляя его одного.

— Вот, — сказал он, наклоняясь.

Ричи не смог удержаться и вздрогнул, а потом протянул руку и ухватился за него. Запястье Эдди было тонким и гладким, как шелк. Это второй раз выбило из колеи. Каспбрак осторожно перехватил его руку, развернул ладонью вверх и положил на нее запыленные очки. Его руки были удивительно мягкими и нежными.

Нацепив на себя очки, Ричи тут же их снял и протер о подол пестрой рубашки. Опять надел и посмотрел на Эдди снизу вверх. И потерялся. Это было то самое, что они постоянно обсуждали на литературе, когда разбирали очередной скучный роман.

Это была влюбленность.

Влюбленность, которая незаметно и сама собой переросла в любовь.

Ричи покачал головой. Сейчас все эти воспоминания были лишними и только мешали. Придя в себя, он попытался влиться в беседу и услышал только одно:

— …Пеннивайз…

И мир тут же перевернулся.

* * *

Влюбленность в Эдди казалась самой ужасной и прекрасной одновременно. До него все мальчишки были ему всего лишь симпатичны, поэтому Ричи не стремился разбирать эти чувства на составляющие. Он был обычным ребенком, которому мог понравиться такой же обычный ребенок. Все. Ему просто хотелось с ними гулять, играть и говорить. С Эдди же хотелось то же самое, только намного больше.

— В-в-вы когда-нибудь ц-целовались? — спросил как-то Билл, когда Бев опаздывала, а заняться было нечем.

Вопрос был неловким и каким-то интимным, поэтому многие смутились и стали жаться. Даже Билл покраснел, хотя он сам его и озвучил.

Эдди, красный, с потупленными глазами быстро кивнул, а потом сказал:

— Да.

У Ричи тогда чуть земля не ушла из-под ног.

— Неужели со своей мамочкой? — спросил он, смеясь, за что получил тычок от Майка. — Да за что?

Тема тут же свернулась, а у Ричи все еще звучало в голове это робкое «да». Черт, да кто в здравом уме мог поцеловать этого неудачника, расстроенно думал он, поджимая губы. Кинув быстрый взгляд на Эдди, Ричи застыл, остановившись на его губах: они были бледно-розоватые, маленькие и временами блестящие от влаги, когда Каспбрак облизывал их или пил из бутылки.

На невысказанный вопрос: «да кто мог поцеловать этого неудачника» сразу же находился ответ — «я». Ричи хотел поцеловать его, только… не мог. А еще боялся.

Боялся себя, своей реакции и реакции Эдди, поэтому лишь сильнее закрывался от остальных, предпочитая отшучиваться и переводить тему.

За все это время Эдди был его первой и единственной любовью.

Ричи стоял на общем балконе отеля и курил. Из этого места хотелось сбежать. Прежнее облегчение, которое он испытал, растворилось, оставляя после себя горький и пугающий осадок. Дерри его пугал. Ощущение дома улетучилось, а на его место пришли холодная отстраненность и страх. Страх, что вернувшись обратно, он больше никогда его не покинет. Руки мелко потряхивало, отчего фильтр сигареты не сразу попадал в рот.

Открылась дверь и на пороге показался Эдди.

— Чего не спишь? — спросил Ричи, затягиваясь и выпрямляя спину.

— Воспоминания… — расплывчато ответил мужчина, подходя ближе к оградительному бортику.

Ричи мысленно с ним согласился. _Воспоминания._ Сегодня они и впрямь больше обычного его беспокоили. Досаждали так, что он не смог уснуть и теперь стоял на общем балконе отеля и курил стянутую у Бев сигарету, в обычные же разы топя себя в стакане. Напиваться рядом с ними, рядом с Эдди не хотелось, иначе могло произойти непоправимое.  
В какой-то момент Ричи понял, что боится этого больше, чем гребаного Пеннивайза и его фокусов.

Эдди казался все тем же, только чуть старше. А еще спокойнее. Черные волосы без намека на седину были аккуратно уложены, лицо чисто выбритое, красная кофта гладко выглажена. Весь он был аккуратен и идеален. Совсем как в детстве, только сейчас он либо сам следил за собой, либо жена.

Жена…

Ричи, отвернувшись, глубоко затянулся и тут же закашлялся.

— Черт.

Эдди, сердобольный и участливый Эдди, тут же оказался рядом, чтобы несильно постучать по спине, но Тозиер его остановил.

— Не надо, все в порядке.

Хотя это было совершенно точно не так.

Эдди отстранился, но не отошел. Прислонился к бортику предплечьем, пристально вглядываясь в лицо мужчины напротив.

— Что-то не так? — спросил он, слегка прищуривая глаза, чтобы ловить каждую едва заметную деталь.

— Нет, — сипло проговорил Ричи, — все так, как надо, просто… воспоминания… — также расплывчато проговорил он, наконец переводя взгляд на Эдди. Но смотря не в глаза, а куда-то в переносицу. Так было безопаснее.

Эдди, вроде бы удовлетворившись этим ответом, несколько раз согласно кивнул и посмотрел на темную улицу, не освещенную фонарями. Грузно выдохнул, сказал:

— Так странно, — он глянул на небо без единой звезды, — мы не виделись двадцать семь лет, а как будто только вчера попрощались. Но что страннее, до приезда в Дерри я практически вас не помнил.

Ричи кивнул.

— А сейчас, кажется, будто этого не было, будто мы и не уезжали, — сказал Ричи, затушивая сигарету о перила. Все равно на это всем было плевать.

Они помолчали.

— Мне здесь не нравится, — признался Ричи.

Эдди вздохнул и все-таки закинул руку ему на плечо, притягивая к себе. Внутри что-то тепло затрепетало, но Ричи не попытался избавиться от прикосновения. Где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе ему давно хотелось послать все на хер и наконец-то ощутить покой. И вот сейчас, прижатый к боку Эдди, он был как никогда близок к этому.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверенно сказал Каспбрак, крепче стискивая плечо Ричи.

Тозиер сделал вид, будто он в это поверил.

* * *

Все было совершенно точно не хорошо.

Задушенная руками Ричи Тозиера влюбленность в Эдди постепенно оживала. Мягко обволакивала внутренности, временами причиняя нестерпимую боль, она вытесняла все здравые мысли из головы, делая его неловким, будто он подросток.

Рядом с Эдди, спокойным и рассудительным в обычное время, он не чувствовал себя взрослым мужчиной. Ощущал, будто ему снова четырнадцать лет, будто он только-только понял, во что так основательно вляпался. Это было нелепо и, всего лишь возможно, для всех остальных смешно, но Ричи был в панике.

Он постоянно отводил взгляд или же смотрел куда-то в другую сторону, когда не дай бог разговаривал с Эдди. Глупо отшучивался, все чаще соскальзывая на тему мамок. Слава богу, что не краснел, иначе все могло стать в несколько раз хуже. Но даже так Ричи ощущал, что все катится в какую-то бездну, из которой нет и не было никогда выхода.

Детский страх, что его старые друзья, узнав о том, что он _педик_, отвернутся от него, презрительно морщась, как Бауэрс, не отпускал. Скорее рос и ширился, с каждым днем все плотнее и плотнее обхватывая горло, лишая воздуха. Это было невыносимо.

Поэтому в очередной раз, когда дышать стало совсем невмоготу, он ухватился за бутылку и ушел к себе в номер, плотно закрывая дверь. День и впрямь выдался ужаснее обычного, потому что воспоминания, с новой силой атаковавшие голову, били по самому больному. Пеннивайз, будто насмехаясь, давил на все болевые точки разом, намекая на то, какой же он отвратительный и жалкий. Ричи и без него об этом знал, и все же слышать о таком было неприятно.

Наполнив стакан бурбоном, он тут же отпил большую часть, давясь. Закашлявшись и жмуря слезящиеся глаза, Ричи пытался убедить себя не сдаваться.

Никто ничего не узнает, твердил он себе, нервно утирая влажные губы, я _нормальный_.

Ему все труднее было в это верить. Хотя до приезда в Дерри убедить себя в этом было намного проще.

Он пил, пил, пил и пил, пытаясь заглушить ненавистный в себе голос, который из раза в раз твердил, что он не такой, каким хочет себе казаться. Голос обнажал старую детскую рану, которая со временем не превратилась в шрам и не зажила — гноилась и кровоточила. И любое прикосновение к ней вызывало только боль.

В дверь постучали, а потом тихий голос спросил:

— Можно?

Ричи не понял, кто это сказал, поэтому что-то невнятно пробормотал, а потом громко опустил стакан на деревянный столик.

Когда в комнату зашел Эдди, Ричи захотелось сбежать.

— Чего тебе? — грубовато сказал он, чувствуя, как алкоголь внутри ворочается большим горячим шаром. К горлу медленно подступала тошнота вызванная страхом.

Эдди ничего не ответил: он, вперив черные мерцающие глаза, сел рядом с засуетившимся Ричи на диван. Молча взял Тозиера за запястье и спросил:

— Что происходит?

Ричи не удержался и заплакал.

— Я так больше не могу.

В его словах было так много горечи, боли и страха, что у Эдди на миг перехватило дыхание. Потребность в словах тут же отпала, потому что Каспбрак не думал, что любые слова мира могли хоть что-нибудь изменить. Потянув пьяного Ричи на себя, он крепко обнял его, позволяя спрятать беззащитное лицо от посторонних глаз.

Ричи схватился за него как утопающий: крепко вцепился руками в рубашку, грозя разорвать, ближе притянул к себе. Постарался залезть на него полностью, но ничего не получилось, а потом и вовсе завалил, растягиваясь рядом, мешая дышать.

Эдди не сопротивлялся. Он гладил его по плечам и спине, иногда приглаживая растрепанные кудри волос, позволял тискать себя и тянуть ближе, не мешал плакать. Он никогда не видел Ричи таким разбитым, потому и не знал, что от этого ему будет так нестерпимо больно.

— …не могу, — шептал Ричи, пряча искривленное болью и страхом лицо в Эдди.

И тот не мог выносить все это в ответ. Он прижимал Ричи ближе и чувствовал, как сильно колотится его сердце, будто вырываясь из груди. Сердце Эдди вторило этому зову, успокаивая.

Через некоторое время Ричи, оторвавшись от Эдди, привстал на руки и внимательно посмотрел в его лицо. В нем отражалось столько сочувствия и понимания, что Ричи не выдержал. Опустился чуть ниже, пристально всматриваясь в мерцающие черные омуты напротив и поцеловал. Поцеловал так, как уже многие годы хотелось. Эдди сначала завозился под ним, а потом как-то слишком легко сдался, разрешая увлечь себя.

Ричи был ненасытным и чем больше позволял ему Эдди, тем больше он наглел. Дорвавшись, он не мог остановиться, ему хотелось всего и сразу. Он хватал Эдди, тискал его в своих руках, потирался, целовал и кусал без разбору. Во всей этой суете Каспбраку показалось, что Ричи хотел либо вплавить его в себя, либо съесть. Эта мысль, мелькнувшая в голове, нисколько не испугала его, скорее отдалась чем-то томным и приятным в душе.

Когда Ричи попытался стащить с Эдди штаны, тот остановил его.

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказал Эдди, глубоко дыша.

Тозиеру на миг показалось, что его предали и оттолкнули, но посмотрев на мужчину напротив внимательнее, он, заметив легкий страх и неуверенность, отступил. Эдди, облегченно прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, кивая. Ричи попытался было встать и уйти, но его не пустили: мягкая ладонь легла на запястье и потащила на себя.

— Ну, а целоваться мы можем? — спросил он, нависая над Эдди.

Легкого кивка хватило с лихвой. Ричи медленно опустился сверху, мягко припадая губами к чужим губам.

Утром же после такого было неловко. Да Ричи и не сразу вспомнил, что вчерашним вечером произошло: продрал глаза по будильнику, потянулся, нацепил на нос очки и понял — он не один. Боясь непоправимого, он не сразу нашел в себе смелость глянуть под одеяло, а когда собрался с духом — чуть не закричал. Спящий Эдди был мягким и таким горячим, что к нему хотелось прижаться и остаться так примерно навсегда. Ричи так бы и сделал, если бы не так сильно напугался.

— Что же я вчера натворил?.. — прошептал он, зажмуриваясь до легкой боли и зарываясь руками в волосы.

Выборочные воспоминания удачно напомнили, что Эдди пришел к нему сам, что сам же разрешил целоваться. Бежать куда глаза глядят расхотелось, но и ясности все это не принесло. Эдди завозился, глубоко вздохнул и Ричи, не зная, что со всем этим делать, улегся обратно в кровать, расфокусированно глядя в потолок. Стараясь не шевелиться и дышать потише, он пытался обдумывать ситуацию, но на моменте, когда в голове всплывал разгоряченный Эдди, его такие же неосторожные и жадные поцелуи, мозг вскипал и отказывался работать.

Ричи хотелось орать.

— Все нормально? — спросил Эдди, зевая.

Ричи ничего не мог с собой поделать — он вздрогнул. По лицу Эдди сразу стало понятно, что тот это заметил. Ну еще бы.

Молчание затягивалось. Каспбрак, растеряв весь сон, смотрел внимательно и цепко. Этот взгляд выдавал в нем отличного специалиста по оценке рисков и Ричи, сколько бы не смотрел на него, не мог понять, когда он превратился из зазнайки и распоследнего труса в сильного и надежного мужчину.

— Я… — наконец-то сказал Ричи, — я пока не понимаю.

Эдди, кивнув головой, выбрался из кровати.

— Стой! Я не это… подожди. — Ричи нервно выбрался следом, испуганно смотря на куда-то поверх головы Эдди. — Ты мне нравишься, — выбрав самое важное, сказал он.

— Ты мне тоже, Ричи.

Эти слова накрыли даже лучше травки. Голова стала легкой, сердце запело, а мир показался не таким серым и унылым, как казался всегда. Ричи думал, что еще чуть-чуть и лицо треснет, не выдержав такой широкой улыбки. Эдди первый подошел ближе и обнял, согревая.

— Секрет? — спросил Ричи, глубоко вздыхая.

— Секрет, — согласился Эдди.


	2. Chapter 2

Первое время Ричи сомневался, что это взаправду. Все шло слишком гладко. У него создалось впечатление, что сам городок над ним насмехался, поэтому кружил голову и заставлял видеть то, чего нет. Или же все это было делом рук Пеннивайза: и такое спокойное отношение, и ответное влечение со стороны Эдди — фальшивка. А Эдди и не Эдди вовсе, а клоун, влезший в личину сначала лучшего друга, а потом и… любовника.

И слово это такое странное — «любовник». Ричи его никогда не понимал и старался всячески избегать. Да и смирился он, что у него никогда не будет этого самого любовника, а тут на тебе, после пьянки на блюде лежит весь готовый с радостно раскинутыми в стороны руками.

Дело явно было не чисто.

Но, как бы Ричи не присматривался к Эдди, он вел себя как обычно. Был осторожным, а если и делал шаг вперед, то тщательно взвешивал каждое действие, которое должен был совершить. Он был внимательным, временами боязливым и по возможности рассудительным. Да и внешний вид был как всегда идеален: в прическе волосок лежал к волоску, не было этого творческого беспорядка как у Билла или Бена, лицо было всегда гладко выбрито, а одежда чистая и отутюженная.

Так что по всему выходило, что это и впрямь был Эдди. Тот самый Эдди Капсбрак, в которого он был давно, бесповоротно и основательно.

— Ненавижу это чертово место! — яростно прокричал Билл и выбежал из отеля, на ходу сжимая руки в кулаки.

Бев, не удержавшись, кинулась за ним, пытаясь остановить, но так и не смогла догнать. Денбро, вскочив на старушку Сильвер, резво умчался прочь, оставив после себя только напряжение.

В последнее время они все выглядели подавленными и измученными. Казалось, что Дерри высасывает из них всю жизненную силу, истончает нервы и стравливает друг с другом. Этот городок хотел их раздавить, а Пеннивайз, как главный символ всех происходящих событий, помогал всему этому случиться быстрее.

Бев, вернувшись обратно, нервным движением утирала слезы с щек. Ей все это давалось труднее всего. Ричи отчего-то это просто знал, а поэтому постарался как-то разрядить обстановку, но этого не потребовалось. Бен, выскочивший будто черт из табакерки, закрыл ее собой и спрятал в своих руках. Бев, все еще дрожа и тихо задушенно вздыхая, вжалась в него, сминая тонкими пальцами рубашку на его груди.

— А вы не думали сойтись? — озвучил очевидное Ричи.

Бен обернулся и впился в него странным взглядом, а Эдди больно толкнул в бок.

— Да чего?

Ричи действительно не понимал, что в этом такого. Они ведь были буквально созданы друг для друга. Бен был сильным и надежным, а Бев — мягкой и беззащитной, с тонким несгибаемым стержнем внутри. Они бы хорошо дополняли друг друга, они бы… смотрелись органично. Ричи не мог похвастаться тем же.

Поправив очки на переносице, он облокотился предплечьем о перила, закусывая губу.

Дерри всегда был враждебно настроен для _не таких_. Каждый из их компании прочувствовал это на своей шкуре. Дома, в школе, на улице — их либо не замечали, предоставляя самим себе, либо издевались. Травили, избивали, гнали взашей. А тех, кто совсем-совсем отличался, таких как Ричи, убивали. Он только слышал об этих случаях, но это все равно наводило ужас. Такие как Бауэрс могли в любой момент раздавить его, если бы узнали правду.

Бен, крепко прижимая чуть успокоившуюся девушку к себе, аккуратно увел ее по лестнице наверх, в комнаты. Ричи глубоко вздохнул.

Эдди сидел на диване в холе и вчитывался в бумаги, принесенные Майком. Листы были пожелтевшими и засаленными от времени. Раньше Эдди ни за что бы не взялся за них голыми руками. Усмехнувшись, Тозиер тихо подкрался ближе к занятому мужчине, а затем резко запрыгнул на диван, сминая задницей старые бумаги. Несколько из них свалилось на пол, а стол чуть-чуть отъехал назад, так как Ричи не рассчитал и пихнул его ногой. Эдди даже не вздрогнул. Лишь посмотрел скептически, приподняв вверх бровь.

— Не лезь к ним, — проговорил Эдди, возвращаясь к чтению. — И достань из-под своей задницы листы, пожалуйста.

— Ой, какие мы серьезные! — проговорил Ричи, все-таки приподнимаясь и выгребая смятые бумаги. Они свалились на пол, составляя компанию другим одиноко лежащим листам.

Эдди ничего не ответил, только вздохнул многозначительно. Тозиер, цикнув, отвернулся. Он все прекрасно понимал, просто иногда нервы сдавали и хотелось хоть каких-то действий. Даже таких незначительных.

Вообще, он старался не ввязываться в чужие отношения. Ему еще в детстве хватило всей этой околоромантичной возни, когда Бен еще был толстяком, Беверли носила гордую кличку «шлюхи» района, а Билл просто пытался забыться.

То время для них всех выдалось сложным, хотя, казалось, что все самое ужасное было уже позади. Но… они были детьми, а им свойственно ошибаться чуть чаще, чем взрослым. Поэтому после стычки с Пеннивайзом на них всех навалились свои собственные, на этот раз куда более реальные проблемы.

Билл попытался окончательно примириться с утратой Джорджи, поэтому позволил себе потеряться в учебе и отношениях с Беверли. Стенли столкнулся с еще более ожесточенным прессингом со стороны отца и, не оправдав его ожиданий, попытался спастись в одиночестве.

Эдди стал все чаще ссориться с мамой, а потом и вовсе отказался от приема некоторых таблеток с сложным названием. Его мать тогда разволновалась не на шутку: все чаще устраивала скандалы, которые начинались всегда одинаково. «Твои «друзья» на тебя плохо влияют, Эдвард, поэтому я запрещаю!..», говорила она, а он, все чаще затыкая уши, скрывался в своей комнате, а в крайнем случае сбегал. Ричи в то время стоял на пороге понимания самого себя. Он уже не убегал, не прикрывался более значимыми делами, не откладывал все скопившиеся проблемы в долгий ящик. Потихоньку и помаленьку разбирался со всем, глотая слезы и сигаретный дым. Наконец-то все прекрасно понимая, но так до конца не принимая.

Бев, чувствуя себя как никогда взрослой, пыталась пробовать все и сразу. А Бен… он пытался смириться и работать над собой. Вплотную заинтересовался архитектурой, все чаще пропадая в библиотеке. А потом, после продолжительного отсутствия, презентовал им всем «убежище неудачников», которое построил сам. Майк, после работы на скотобойне и встречи с Пеннивайзом, мучался кошмарами, поэтому вскоре ушел из семейного дела, убедив дядю, что то, чем они сейчас занимаются — не его. И тот, позлившись с неделю, принял такой ответ и позволил заниматься тем, чем нравится. И Майк, устроившись разносчиком посылок и газет, стал вплотную заниматься историей. В частности его интересовала история его родного маленького городка — Дерри.

Вот как раз в такой период бед и проблем, Ричи попытался разрулить сложные отношения между Биллом, Беверли и Беном. К «сладкой парочке» он старался не лезть, а вот Бену досталось по полной.

— Так че там у тебя? — спросил как-то Ричи, разлеживаясь в гамаке в их личном убежище.

Со стенок временами еще отваливались куски земли, некоторые балки, подпирающие потолок, надсадно трещали, а само местечко еще не обзавелось личными безделушками каждого из их компании.

Бен непонимающе глянул на Ричи, отрываясь от вбивания гвоздей в какую-то из деревянных балок.

— Бев, Билл, ты — все это, — проговорил Тозиер, чмокая губами.

— Все сложно, — уклончиво ответил он, скидывая несколько гвоздей в банку.

— Сложно, да… — невнятно проговорил Ричи, поправляя очки. — Просто подойди, схвати Бев за плечи, скажи: «мое сердце принадлежит тебе, Беверли Марш, прими же его с честью» и засоси по самые гланды. От этого ни одна малышка не устоит.

Ричи, придурковато улыбаясь, подмигнул, а потом принялся наглядно показывать, как нужно хватать девушку за плечи и хорошенько засасывать.

— Ты такой идиот, Ричи, — проговорил Бен, усмехаясь и качая головой. — Не удивительно, что у тебя нет девушки.

— Эй, а вот это было грубо! — Он указал пальцем на Бена. — Да если я захочу, любая в этом городе будет моей. Кто в здравом уме может отказаться от такого красавчика! — громко сказал Ричи, корча забавные гримасы.

Бен на это только фыркнул и уселся на подушку-мешок, который они нашли на одной из свалок.

Они некоторое время молчали, а потом все начиналось по новой. Ричи откровенно наседал, чуть ли не требуя от Бена подойти к Бев и все ей рассказать. Даже пытался шантажировать, намекая на то, что в любой момент может сам подойти к ней без посторонних глаз и «потолковать за одного стеснительного толстячка». Хэнскома это особенно пугало, поэтому сначала он его упрашивал не делать этого.

«Я сам со всем разберусь», — говорил Бен, хмурясь и поджимая губы.

Но Ричи не отступал. И вскоре «я сам с ней поговорю» сменилось на простое и раздраженное «отъебись, Тозиер». И Ричи… отъебался. И это произошло вовсе не из-за того, что ему резко стало совестно, нет. Просто он вдруг понял, что если бы кто-то из числа таких же «добродетелей» постоянно затирал ему о том, что стоит или не стоит делать, он бы не выдержал.

Поэтому вскоре все эти дружеские пожелания превратились в обыкновенный стеб. Бен, отрастив кожу потолще, перестал обращать на это внимание, а Ричи перестал давить и вкладывать в свои слова _тот самый_ смысл. Просто подшучивал как над всеми другими.

Эдди протянул к нему руку и положил ее на бедро, поглаживая. На душе стало очень спокойно и хорошо, будто ничего на этом свете не могло нарушить их личный счастливый мирок.

Входная дверь хлопнула и Эдди тут же отстранился.

«Секрет.»

Ричи, откинувшись на спинку дивана, закинул на нее руку, кончиками пальцев касаясь плеча Каспбрака.

Сказать по правде, Ричи не думал, что Эдди был серьезен. Все это скорее походило на мимолетную интрижку, про которую придется забыть после возвращения в большой город. Что-то на подобие эффекта подвесного моста*.

Самое забавное было в том, что Ричи готов был принять даже это. Мимолетная, но такая желанная связь должна была остаться хорошим воспоминанием. Если они, конечно, сделают все так, как надо, а не подохнут от рук ужасного клоуна. Об остальном он старался не думать.

— Посмотри, — сказал Эдди, протягивая одну из бумаг Ричи.

Перехватив основательно измятый листок, Ричи быстро забегал глазами по строчкам, про себя думая совсем о другом.

— Что это? — спросил он, переводя взгляд на напряженного Эдди.

— Ритуал, — Каспбрак развернулся к Ричи лицом, удобнее усаживаясь на диване. — Здесь говорится о том, что таким образом оно может принять физическую форму и…

— Стать уязвимым, — продолжил за него Ричи, кивая головой. — Если мы все сделаем правильно, — задумчиво продолжил он, хмурясь, — то, получается, мы сможем сделать с ним все, что угодно.

— Отыграемся за все по полной, — согласно кивнул Эдди и усмехнулся.

— Черт, да это самая лучшая новость за все время пребывания в Дерри!

* * *

Возможно с последним Ричи на радостях погорячился. Потому что с ним прямо сейчас происходили куда более интересные «новости».

Вечером, уже расходясь по своим комнатам, Эдди попросил зайти к себе буквально на секунду, чтобы обсудить кое-что очень важное. Ричи, заранее готовя себя к плохому, плелся к его двери с тяжелым сердцем. Руки, слегка похолодевшие, противно вспотели, а плечи сами собой слегка приподнялись. Каспбрак шел рядом и не выглядел даже на маленький процент таким же обеспокоенным.

Вот же черт, думал про себя Ричи, бегая глазами по длинному коридору. Отчаянно хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось.

Остановившись перед одной из одинаковых дверей, Эдди очень уж долго искал ключ-карту в карманах штанов. Ричи же начало мелко потряхивать от напряжения. Хотелось взять Каспбрака за плечи, встряхнуть и громко сказать: «прекрати надо мной издеваться!».

Дверь открылась.

Ричи, слегка оттолкнув от себя Эдди, быстрым шагом вошел в комнату, крепко сжимая холодные и влажные руки в кулаки. Глубоко вздохнув, он зажмурился и развернулся, говоря:

— Ну и что ты…

Ему очень сильно хотелось со всем этим покончить.

Эдди же ни с чем кончать не собирался. Подойдя ближе к Ричи, он взял его за лицо и поцеловал. Аккуратно прижался губами, поглаживая большими пальцами поросшие щетиной скулы. В голове Тозиера в этот момент произошел маленький взрыв, который по ощущениям мог стереть с лица Земли один из континентов.

Эдди, еще раз чмокнув его в губы, отстранился. Его черные глаза озорно поблескивали в тусклом свете бра.

— Это… — сказал Ричи хрипло, смаргивая морок. — Ты мог бы повторить, а то я не совсем понял?..

Каспбрак, улыбнувшись, с удовольствием повторил.

* * *

С каждым днем напряжение все нарастало. Пеннивайз, будто насмехаясь, все чаще и чаще выбирался в город, оставляя после себя кровавые следы и тихие рыдания пока что не «умерших» жителей. Все это было невыносимо.

Билл уже давно рвался в бой, заражая своей неутихающей ненавистью других. Его бы воля, он бы тут же сорвался в тот проклятый дом с куском арматуры в руках. Это бесцельное сидение на одном месте стояло ему поперек горла и все это прекрасно понимали. Они чувствовали то же самое.

Ритуал, который нашел Майк, собирался воедино медленно и постепенно, будто мозаика. Каждый из них день за днем приносил недостающие фрагменты, которые постепенно приближали их к главному — к отмщению. У каждого из них были счеты к этому проклятому клоуну. Кому-то он задолжал какой-то цент, а кому-то сотни и сотни тысячи долларов.

«Кто-то устанет отдавать», — шутил Ричи, только в ответ никто не смеялся. Да и ему самому было не до смеха.

Ричи отчего-то было не по себе. Какое-то странное предчувствие, что что-то пойдет не так, постоянно преследовало его по пятам, кошмарами проникая во сны. Тозиер старался им не поддаваться, поэтому всякий раз вскакивая на постели, шел проветривать голову на общий балкон. Все чаще он встречал там Бев, которая, нервно потирая тонкое запястье, курила одну за одной.

В такие времена они молча стояли на свежем воздухе, медленно приходя в себя. Бев, бывало, даже делилась сигаретами и, когда уставала стоять ровно, как солдатик, готовый в любой момент подчиниться отданному приказу, приваливалась к сильному и крепкому плечу Ричи, глубоко вздыхая. Они могли так простоять в молчании час-полтора, а потом также тихо разойтись по своим номерам.

В одну из ночей, когда они, основательно продрогшие, возвращались обратно, Ричи заметил, что она мышкой прошмыгнула в номер Бена, и не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха. Она была не одна и это было хорошо. Он сам частенько ловил себя на мысли, что стоило бы наплевать на все и завалиться хотя бы раз в номер Эдди. Прижаться к нему со спины, пугая ночным холодом, а потом зацеловывая успокаивать тихо матерящегося мужчину, который от неожиданности непременно вздрогнет и начнет возиться в теплой постели, точно перевернутый на спину жук.

Остановившись перед комнатой Эдди, Ричи на несколько секунд замялся. Нарисованная воображением картина манила своей привлекательностью. Но подсознательный страх того, что ему будут не рады, что между ними повиснет облако неловкости, не позволял сдвинуться с места. Прикипев взглядом к табличке с номером «1408», Ричи, мотнув головой, поплелся к себе в номер.

Потом, думал он, скрываясь за дверью своего номера.

Это призрачное «потом» так и не наступило.

Их утро началось не с кофе: Билл ураганом прошелся по комнатам, поднимая всех на уши. Недостающие детали, которые нужны были для ритуала, были собраны. Он рвался вперед, заражая своим оптимизмом и верой в победу, поэтому они, нисколько ни в чем не сомневаясь, поддались порыву.

Старый дом, где обитало чудовище, встретило их давящей тишиной, канализационной вонью и мраком. Пеннивайз поджидал их, пряча тузы в рукаве своего клоунского наряда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эффект подвесного моста заключается в том, что человек испытывает чувство "влюбленности", когда находится в какой бы то ни было опасной ситуации.


End file.
